One Week Stand
by theHalfBloodPhoenix
Summary: Once Igneel left, Lucy actually felt a little bit of sadness. They had a one week stand but it was great. He was an amazing lover, much better than her previous exes. Lucy x Human!Igneel. Another story in my Slutty!Lucy AU series. For more information about this AU, check A/N at the end of the story.
1. First Encounter

Lucy was wearing her favorite black dress. She was one of the firm believers that women should always have at least one little black dress. It accentuated her figure very well. It stopped around mid-thigh, sleeveless, with a neckline that left too little to the imagination. It had a tiny ribbon on her chest area and partnered off with a white belt around her waist. Her hair was up in a bun with part of her hair framing her face.

She was sitting by the bartender at her one of her favorite bars, Cait Shelter. This bar was located in Tavern Avenue, which was basically a long road filled with bars, pubs, and nightclubs. Her most favorite bar, Raven Tail, was packed for the night so she settled for the next best thing. She was accompanied by her friends, who all seemingly abandoned her. _No matter,_ Lucy thought. _Sometimes you just want to be alone._

Suddenly, a waiter placed a strawberry martini before her. Lucy raised a brow, earning a reply from the waiter, saying it was from the gentleman by the end of the bar to her left. She turned around and saw a large man, probably mid-thirties, with red hair, wearing a white, long sleeved shirt with a black vest, paired with black slacks. She could see his well-defined arms that were tight against his sleeves. Having caught her eye, he winked at her. She looked around, wondering if it was meant for her. She gestured to herself and he nodded his head as he stood up. He made his way over to her and stood by the empty stool beside her.

"Now what's a beautiful woman like you doing in a bar alone?" the man asked in a husky tone. Lucy had to admit she swooned a little but composed herself. She didn't even know the man!

"I'm not alone," Lucy said. "I was with my friends but I can't find them anywhere."

"You know that just means you're alone, right?" the man said. She relented at that.

"May I have the honor of knowing the beautiful lady's name?" he flirted. Lucy couldn't help but give off a flirty giggle as she granted him his request.

"You may, seeing as you bought me a delicious drink," Lucy said. "My name's Lucy."

"My name's Igneel," the man said. Lucy was certainly intrigued. A unique man with a unique name. They spent the remainder of their time chatting, ordering drinks. By the time it was midnight, Lucy was already slightly tipsy and Igneel offered to escort her home. She agreed and as they entered his car, Lucy silently told herself that she was glad she wore something sexy that night. Maybe tonight was her night.

When they arrived at her apartment, she welcomed him inside. He was about to decline, saying that he had to go, but she insisted, using her feminine wiles to lure him inside. He was rather tall so the only intimate touch she could handle at that moment was pulling herself closer to him, making sure to press her chest against him. Igneel looked down on the woman before him and couldn't help but stare at her chest. He lifted her chin up and leaned in for a hot kiss. Lucy moaned as she wrapped her arms around him. Igneel lifted her up to make it more comfortable for them. She quickly wrapped her legs around him too as they quickly went inside. With a swing of his foot, he snapped the apartment door shut and pressed her against it.

"You're a temptress, you know that?" he asked as he trailed kisses from her jaw to her neck.

"Like you didn't want to have sex with me the moment you bought me that first martini?" Lucy said seductively. He sucked on her neck in reply, making her let loose a sexy moan.

"I caught a good one tonight," Igneel said as he undressed her. "Sexy, responsive, seductive, you got any more to offer me?"

"We're just getting started," Lucy smirked as she unzipped his pants. Igneel, in return, removed her dress and absentmindedly threw it over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw her boobs bounce out of its restraints and he saw just how big it really was. Without second thoughts, he immediately dove in and latched one in his mouth. Lucy squealed at the heat that surrounded her breast as he ate out her boobs. He gave a lot of care and attention to them. He sucked, bit, and licked them while his other hand massaged the unattended one. He continued sucking until it formed a large hickey, prompting Igneel to switch to the other one. Lucy moaned. "You sure are getting addicted to my boobs."

"What can I say? I need to make the most out of my new favorite meal," Igneel said as he left another bruise. By the time, Lucy was so wet it soaked her black, lacy panties. Igneel ripped it mercilessly. Before she could protest, he quickly inserted three fingers inside her. She gasped at the way his calloused fingers stretched her so easily. He pushed in and out of her pussy so quickly her head was spinning. She rested her head against the door, leaving her neck exposed. Igneel, wanting to taste every inch of her, proceeded to attack on her milky white skin. She moaned as he left more and more hickeys.

"I-Igneel! I'm gonna cum!" Lucy shouted. Not long after, she released her orgasm, making Igneel catch them on his hand. Once she was finished, he pulled out and drank them like a man desperate for a drink. She stared in lust as she watched him lap up her juice.

"Mmm, you taste so good," Igneel smirked. Lucy pulled him down for a kiss. He shoved his tongue inside her mouth and she could practically taste herself. Her hands lowered to his pants as she tried to remove them. Being so high up, she wasn't able to get far enough. Igneel, sensing her desire, helped her by removing it himself, making his erection spring free. Lucy's eyes widened at the sheer size of his cock, wondering how it would fit inside her. Wanting to get off the door already, he lifted her up and asked for the directions of the bedroom. She excitedly pointed it out as they made their way over.

He practically threw her on the bed as he crawled on top of her. They shared another kiss before he went down and licked her wet pussy. She screamed as he bit and sucked on her clit. She released a low, guttural moan as his tongue entered her and lapped up her juices. "It's now official," Igneel declared. Lucy looked at him in confusion. "You are now my favorite meal."

He went back to eating her up like he was about to eat for the last time. Lucy writhed at the sensation of his tongue. He was definitely so good, she came again. Lucy sat up and kneeled before him. Without any word, she started sucking on his cock, making sure to return the favor. Igneel groaned and shifted his position. He sat crossed leg while Lucy was on her stomach, sucking him to her heart's content. She bobbed her head up and down, even making sure to make him reach her throat. Igneel groaned at the sight of her deep throating him. She moaned at his thickness as she gave the best head she ever had. She even started massaging his balls, wanting to pleasure him as much as he pleasure her. He groaned at the attention.

"I'm gonna cum, Lucy," Igneel warned her. She looked at him with lust in her eyes.

"I'm gonna swallow it all," Lucy promised as she went back to sucking him. She suddenly got an idea and started humming to her favorite song. The sensation prompted Igneel to release much faster than he anticipated. He watched as Lucy fulfilled his promise by sucking and swallowing every load of his cum, making sure she didn't waste a single drop. Once she was finished, she sat up and suggested to him that they try 69. He eagerly agreed.

He laid on his back while Lucy sat on his face. They simultaneously sucked each other. Lucy discreetly took out her phone and videoed herself sucking him. She always wanted to have a dirty video on her phone. She kept recording herself as they both came. Lucy swallowed it all again just as Igneel also swallowed her whole. She stopped recording and discarded her phone before he could see.

Igneel shifted their position again as she was on her back and he was on top of her. He teased her entrance with his head, touching and rubbing it a little before pulling back again. She groaned in frustration. "Stop being such a tease and fuck me already!" Lucy demanded. Igneel smirked as he practically shoved his throbbing cock in her center without so much as of a warning. She screamed loud as he took her. Without giving her time to adjust, he started a fast pace, going in and out of her. She started thrashing wildly as she tried to meet his thrusts.

"You're so tight, I can barely move," Igneel said. "It's like you want me inside you forever"

"Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!" Lucy cried out.

"There's no way I'm gonna stop," Igneel said as he snapped his hips. The sound of skin slapping skin can be heard across the apartment. Lucy was pretty sure her bed was banging hard against the wall.

He spread her legs wider, allowing him to enter her deeper. She threw her head back into the pillow as she struggled to lift her waist up. Igneel watched as her tits bounced wildly with each thrust, tempting him. He leaned down to suck on one again as he continued pounding her. Lucy let out a moan as her hands went to his hair, playing and pulling on it. Igneel made the most out of her tight walls. She definitely took his cock well. Most of the women he had been with over the years could only take so much but he was turned on by the fact that Lucy took all of him.

"You feel so good inside me, Igneel," Lucy moaned. The older man groaned in response.

"Yeah? You feel good wrapped around me, your heat is addicting!" Igneel groaned as he quickened his pace. They kept praising and fucking each other until they reached another orgasm. Lucy could've sworn her orgasms were getting harder and harder the longer they continued. She didn't want to stop.

Once they finished their release, she flipped around and got on her hands and knees. She wiggled her ass at him, conveying her desire. Igneel, not one to ignore a woman's wishes, grabbed her ass. It was as big as her tits and loved slapping it. He even managed to bite it hard. Lucy screamed at that. She never had a man bite her ass. It was so hot. He fingered her hole, getting her prepped up before taking her from behind. He gripped her waist tightly as they continued fucking. They reached yet another mindblowing orgasm before slumping down on the bed with sleep overcoming them.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up to Igneel sucking on her breasts like a baby asking for its mother's milk. She was surprised he was still around. She had expected him to go back home to his home already. She voiced out her surprise and Igneel told her that he was from Magnolia and was in Hargeon for a week doing business. Lucy offered him breakfast as they talked about what hotel he was staying at.

"I don't have a hotel yet," Igneel sheepishly replied. "I arrived at Hargeon yesterday evening and decided to have a drink before looking for a hotel. Then I met you and here we are."

"You could stay here," Lucy offered. Igneel's eyes lit up.

"Really? You'd let a stranger live here with you for a week?" Igneel asked her.

"Well, you're hardly a stranger anymore," Lucy pointed out. "Plus, this way you don't get to spend a whole lot on the hotel."

"On one condition," Igneel said. Lucy raised an eyebrow, already having a suspicion as to what it was. "We continue what we started last night."

Lucy smirked as she stood up. She sat on Igneel's lap and started grinding on his growing erection. "That's not going to be a big problem," she whispered hotly on his ear.

He grabbed her waist, inserted himself inside her and they fucked on every surface available. For that one week, they had a small routine. They'd have breakfast together, have a couple of sessions, spent the rest of their day doing their personal things, had dinner, and fucked the entire night until the morning. It was like they were a couple of newlyweds on their honeymoon. By the time Saturday came, it was time for Igneel to return home. He didn't have to leave until the afternoon, so they made the most of their remaining time and fucked as hard as they could, knowing they wouldn't see each other again. Once Igneel left, Lucy actually a little bit of sadness. They had a one week stand but it was great. He was an amazing lover, much better than her previous exes.

* * *

A year later, after graduating from high school, Lucy moved to Magnolia to study for college. She went to Magnolia University and there, she swore she met the love of her life. Natsu Dragneel was everything she looked for in a potential future husband. He was smart (at times), caring, respectful, and funny. A few months after dating, he wanted to introduce her to her family. On that Saturday, Natsu brought her to his house for the weekend.

"Hey guys! I'm home! I brought my girlfriend with me!" Natsu yelled.

"Finally! Who is this woman who managed to capture my son's heart?" a loud voice boomed. Lucy's eyes widened and her heart rate sped up. Wait, that voice sounded very familiar. Her suspicion was answered when a familiar mop of red hair emerged downstairs to the living room. Lucy's mouth dropped open in shock as she saw Igneel Dragneel enter the room. Upon seeing the girl, Igneel's look of surprise was also evident on his face. Natsu, having been on his phone during the exchange, looked up once he saw his dad.

"Dad! I want you to meet my girlfriend, Lucy Heartfilia!" Natsu happily said. Igneel snapped out of his reverie as he stuck out a hand.

"I'm Igneel Dragneel, nice to meet you," he said. Lucy shakily shook it as she introduced herself.

"Lucy. It's nice to meet you too," she said.

* * *

 **A/N: This was one of the pairings requested by an anonymous guest! I know this person said not to mention Natsu but I just couldn't resist for this pairing! You can't have Igneel and expect to have Natsu** _ **not**_ **be mentioned somewhere! But, I had already finished the plot idea of girl-fucking-boyfriend's-dad so I had this one instead! What did you guys think?**

 **About my Slutty!Lucy AU series:**

 **This is AU in a sense that Lucy loves sleeping with different men (crack ships). The first in my series was a Gildarts x Lucy fic (check it out here:** 12743744/1/Once-a-Month-Type-of-Thing). **I explained there that it would still be set in the canon mage/guild-universe but this fic is completely AU (obviously).** **In my version of canon, Lucy and Natsu are seriously loyal to one another but there's just a part of me that wants Lucy to be slutty thus this was born!**

 **As I said, I plan on writing more of these but with different men but I will not post them as a collection. I will be posting them all as separate stories so that it would appear more often in the searches and tags. . I don't want to write GrayLu, StingLu, LoLu, RoLu, GaLu, LaLu, or any of the more famous characters. They have a huge following. I want lesser known characters. I'm thinking along the lines of Orga, Bacchus, those guys. I imagine Lucy to be with powerful, large men. Do you have a suggestion? Go for it! :D**

 **Bonus ending!**

Once they were alone, Lucy berated him hard. "You never told me you had a son, let alone be married!" she whisper-shouted.

"Well, you didn't tell me you were still a high school student!" Igneel argued in return. "I thought you were a college graduate."

"Excuse me, I don't look old for my age," Lucy scoffed.

"Do you love my son?" Igneel asked her.

"With all my heart," she replied.

"Whatever happened between us, stays between us," Igneel promised. "We must never mention this to Natsu and Grandine for as long we both shall live."

"I know that," Lucy said, deadpanned. "How do you think Natsu would react if I told him, 'hey, babe! Did you know I fucked your father during one of his business trips last year?' He'd shun us!"

"I know. From this point on, you're my future daughter-in-law," Igneel said. Lucy agreed. They looked at each other's eyes and pulled each other for a kiss. They just couldn't resist. They had one last makeout session, even a few touches here and there, before letting go of each other as lovers for good. They wanted Natsu to be happy and they couldn't do that if they kept seeing each other behind his back. This wasn't what Lucy wanted. She was insanely loyal to Natsu. And, as she found out recently, the son might have been just a little better from the father. He certainly inherited his father's genes.


	2. Just One More Time, I Promise

**A/N: Hope you take the time to read the A/N at the end! Thanks! On to the story!**

* * *

The moon was shining bright that night. Lucy couldn't help but stare at it as she sat on the sand. She, with the Dragneels, were having a family vacation at Akane Beach a few months after their first meeting. It was midnight and Lucy couldn't help but sneak out of the hotel room to have a stroll and night swim along the beach alone. She wanted to be alone so after soaking in the water for a bit, she sat at a rock formation a few yards away from the hotel. She was hidden from plain sight, giving her a sense of comfort. She couldn't help but think about the whirlwind of coincidences that had been happening to her. This was probably the only time she could actually think about it. Who would've thought that her hot lover from a year ago was the father of her boyfriend? She truly loved Natsu, she could see a future with him but…there was Igneel. She couldn't deny that her week with him was the best week of her life. He was attentive, affectionate, and extremely talented.

She knew they somewhat broke it off when they met, which was actually ridiculous because they were never together so there was nothing to break off. They agreed that they wouldn't start anything, in respect of Natsu's feelings. But, it was getting hard lately. Igneel was making it hard. Don't get her wrong, Natsu was also a talented lover, if not more so. Ahh! This was so hard!

"I really should let this go," Lucy said to herself. "I don't want things to get worse."

"What do you mean by that?" a deep voice asked behind her. Letting out a scream, Lucy turned around to see who found her. A rough hand covered her mouth, making sure they weren't heard. Scrunching her eyes in the darkness, she could see Igneel's silhouette. She rolled her eyes. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy demanded once he let her go.

"I was having a walk when I heard your voice," Igneel replied. Lucy rolled her eyes again. Of course he was. "But you didn't answer my question. What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," Lucy said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Fine," Igneel said, letting the matter go. Clearly she didn't want to talk about it, what use was it to pry it out of her? He sat down beside her, crossing his legs. They sat silently for a few minutes. He broke it by confessing, "To be honest, I can't stop thinking about you and our week."

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, unsure of what to say. _Might as well 'fess up too,_ she thought. She voiced her sentiments and they stared at each other for a minute. Without warning, Igneel pulled her for a kiss. She shrieked and tried to get away but Igneel grabbed her arms tightly, not wanting to let her go. He pushed her down on the sand as he climbed on top of her. He pulled away from the kiss, letting her speak.

"No, we said we wouldn't do this anymore," Lucy said. He lowered down to her collarbone and started sucking it, causing her to let out a moan. He smirked.

"Judging by that moan, you want this too," Igneel replied. Lucy pulled his hair, wanting to look at him in the eyes.

"I was trying to move on, you know," Lucy said. Igneel's hands started roaming around her body.

"Just one more time, please," Igneel said.

"What happens if we abuse it again? One time was all it took," Lucy said. Igneel slipped a hand inside her bikini bottoms, fingers swiftly stroking her folds. Lucy squealed at the sensation.

"You're wet, Lucy," Igneel huskily whispered in her ear. She shivered at the touch. "Don't bother denying it. You want this. Come on, just for tonight."

"What if Natsu heads out to the balcony and sees us?"

"I know my son. He sleeps like a log. And besides, we can't be seen," Igneel said. Lucy tried to protest but before she could get a word out, he kissed her again. She kissed him in return as she let him lift her up, settling her on his lap. He stopped touching her core as his hands roamed around her body again. "Just keep quiet. I can't guarantee that we're unheard."

"That's going to be a challenge," Lucy said. Igneel's left arm snaked around her waist as his right hand cupped her breast over the bikini top. Lucy grinded on his growing erection. Igneel let out a groan as they continued their passionate kissing. His left hand went up to untie the back of her top while his other hand untied the other knot by her neck. Letting the material slip down, her boobs sprang free and Igneel milked on the sight. Oh, how he missed those! After that one week, he couldn't stop thinking about them!

He never told Lucy this, and he never would, but he secretly filmed every session they ever had after Lucy let him stay at her apartment. He jacked off to their video once he got home and was sure his family was asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the way her boobs bounced and how tight she was. Now that they were doing it again, he wanted to take advantage of it.

He bent down to suck on her right boob while his hand massaged the other one. Lucy let out a sexy moan as she played with his hair. Her pants and moans were enough to spur him on. She did a lap dance on him to get him hard. He sucked, bit, and licked on the mound, paying extra attention to her sensitive nipples. She squealed he bit them, getting turned on as she watched him.

"Oh, you're so good, Igneel," Lucy moaned. "I missed this so much!"

"You're not the only one," Igneel said as he pulled away. There were bite marks all over her right boob. Once he was satisfied, he switched to the left one and continued his ministrations. Lucy's own hands slipped inside his board shorts and stroked his hard on. Igneel groaned as she gave him a handjob. Her hands couldn't properly wrap around his erection but it didn't matter. Once he was finished, he set her down on the sand again and trailed kisses from her boobs down to her stomach. He pulled her bikini bottoms down and couldn't help but get turned on as her pussy was slowly being revealed. He successfully removed her bottoms and carelessly threw over his shoulder as he started attacking her glistening pussy with his tongue. Lucy let out a rather loud moan as he sucked on her clit. His fingers made their way towards her slit and stroked her. He slipped two fingers inside, making her gasp in surprise. She was so wet! He fingered her hard and fast, pulling in and out. Her pants were growing harder as he curled his fingers, looking for her sweet spot. She spread her legs a little wider to accommodate him. He thrusted his fingers fast and hard.

"I'm gonna cum!" she cried. A few seconds later, she came on his hand, her juices flowing out quickly. He lapped them up like a dog, wanting to taste every bit of her sweet nectar. He slid out of her, her chest rising and falling as she struggled to catch her breath. She forced herself up to a sitting position and demanded he take off his shorts. He stood up without complaint and Lucy could clearly see his tent. He removed his shorts and went closer to her face. Lucy eagerly let him thrust insider her mouth, wanting to suck on his manhood. They moaned simultaneously at the heat of her mouth. She bobbed her head, trying to taste every inch of him.

Igneel looked around, making sure they were completely alone in the beach. Since they were covered by tall rocks, he wasn't able to see the hotel which probably meant they were visible too. He groaned as he watched her take his length, also silently regretting not bringing his camera with him to record the moment. She continued sucking him until he came, swallowing his seed with such expertise. They laid on the sand again as they kissed, tasting each other in their mouths.

Igneel's cock played a bit with her wet folds, its head getting soaked with her remaining cum. "Igneel, please, I need you inside me," Lucy begged him. Not one to ignore a sexy woman's plea, he slowly inserted himself inside her, trying to soak up her heat as much as he can. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, they moaned. Oh, how they certainly missed this! After letting her adjust to his size, he slowly started thrusting, finding a rhythm. She moaned at him to increase his speed and he did so with no hesitation.

Her moans and squeals were getting louder so he had to cover her mouth with his hand. With her boobs bouncing tantalizingly, he couldn't help but suck them again. He slid a hand down her leg, lifting it up so he could penetrate her deeper. They groaned in appreciation as they continued fucking. He pounded into her with so much force, she was seeing stars behind her closed eyes. He could sense she was close to another orgasm so he lifted her other leg and placed it on his shoulder. Lucy had to bite her lip in order to prevent herself from screaming at the change in angle.

"Oh, fuck!" she gasped, tensing suddenly as her walls tightened around his cock. Igneel had to clench his teeth. He wanted to see her come first. The sight of her climax was definitely the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Not a moment later, she came hard. Lucy let out the sexiest moan he had ever heard and her expression was equally as sexy. He spilled himself inside her, the sight too much for him. She arched her back as she felt his cock twitch with every load of cum. He didn't pull out of her even after he was finished, not wanting to let go quite yet.

He lifted her up and settled her on his lap as he sucked on her neck. She moaned as his teeth sunk in the juncture where her shoulder meets her neck. He left bruises all over her body, she wondered how she was going to hide it from Natsu. He gripped her waist as he slowly let her bounce on his throbbing cock, silently signaling her to ride him.

"You're ready for another round already?"

"Lucy, we're just getting started," Igneel chuckled as he started thrusting. She rode on his cock, her boobs bouncing wantonly in front of his eyes. He kissed her passionately for a few seconds before latching onto her breasts. She squealed as his tongue swirled around her nipples. He groaned. If he had to pick his favorite body part of Lucy's, it definitely had to be her boobs. Aside from her pussy, of course. Seeing her two large globes bouncing as he thrust inside her was such an ego boost and at the same time a giant turn on. He slipped his hands down to her ass, not forgetting to give attention to it as well. Lucy was extremely heaven sent. She was blessed with the body of a goddess. She was blessed with the right curves in all the right places. She was a sight to look at, back or front. With everything he was doing to her, he made sure to let her know that she was fucking sexy and she should flaunt it.

Lucy shut her eyes tight at the care and attention Igneel gave her body. She was thanking the stars that she was blessed with a body like this. Her sex life was definitely great, with all of her lovers, past and present, treating her like a goddess. She whimpered as his cock hit her sweet spot over and over. Her nails were digging deep into his skin, leaving scratch marks but she knew he didn't care. Just like she didn't care that he was leaving bruises everywhere on her body. After their sessions, she always felt so sore. He always fucked her so hard her body was always craving his touch. She could feel her climax building up again.

"I'm gonna cum," she moaned sexily in his ear. He groaned as she rode him harder. They simultaneously climaxed; Lucy dropping onto his body, attempting to catch her breath. She loved the fact that her body managed to catch his warm seed. Her body was always spent after their sessions together.

He looked around the rock formations beside them, looking for a smooth surface to fuck her against. With his luck, he found one just right in front of him. He quickly scooped her up and pressed her back against the rock, letting his cock even deeper inside her than he was earlier. Her head leaned back as she felt that he was still rock hard.

She had to bite his shoulder to stifle her moans as he started thrusting. Once he settled on a rhythm, he grabbed her hips to hold onto as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed long and hard, bodies pressed up against each other. They were lost in their own world.

Suddenly, they heard voices just a few meters away. Lucy's eyes widened as she tried to push him away but he refused to let her go. They could hear a two people heading in their direction. Not wanting to get caught, he wordlessly covered her mouth with his hand again to stifle her moans. He didn't stop his pace, getting turned on by the risk of being caught. He shifted them around so they wouldn't get caught. They could hear the people approaching their spot. Lucy sucked in a breath as they walked past, oblivious to the couple having sex. They didn't even notice that their clothes were strewn across the sand. They heaved a sigh of relief as Igneel let his hand go. She lightly smacked his bicep.

"That was so close!" Lucy reprimanded him. "What if we were caught?"

"Then they would've had a show!" Igneel chuckled. She was about to berate him again when he kissed her, not wanting to spoil the mood. He could sense another climax so he increased his speed. They climaxed simultaneously, their groans loud as they could feel their juices mixing. Their excess cum was leaking out of Lucy's pussy. He set her down and turned her around, wanting to take her from behind.

"You're still not done?" Lucy gasped in surprise as Igneel slipped inside her again.

"Of course not," Igneel said. "Hold on tight."

He grabbed her hips as he thrusted just as hard as before, his energy unwavering. She groaned at the new angle. It was exactly like their one week stand where they kept going at it all night long. Her lithe body bounced wildly at his thrusts. As they were fucking hard, Lucy couldn't help but think about Natsu. She was aware it was kind of weird thinking of her boyfriend when said boyfriend's father was fucking her at that moment but she couldn't help but compare them.

Whenever she and Natsu had sex, it had the underlying tone of making love. Whereas with Igneel, it was just pure fucking. Some people might argue that they were the same thing but to Lucy, it was different. She loved Natsu with all her heart. She saw Igneel as a father-slash-talented fuck buddy. With Natsu, they experimented with a lot of things. They experimented with their kinks, hidden fantasies. Natsu was not only attentive of her body but he was also attentive of her feelings. She could count on him to take care of her. He didn't dare push her limits and she was grateful for that. With Igneel, during their one week stand, they just fucked for the sake of it. At that time, she had missed the feeling of being with a man and Igneel just so happened to fill that void. At that time, she knew they wouldn't have gone anywhere. While it was good and satisfying, she honestly felt nothing.

That was the sappy side. On the physical side, she could definitely feel their differences. Igneel was thick and stretched her good. Natsu, on the other hand, was just as thick but was also really long. He was about a good two inches longer? Lucy wasn't exactly sure, of course. It wasn't like she had a ruler to measure them both but it definitely felt like it. Natsu stretched her extremely well and satisfyingly.

However, Igneel was talented in a way that he had plenty of experience under his belt. He knew the right places to get her putty in his hands. Natsu was still new. He wasn't inexperienced, not at all. After their first time together, they talked about their previous partners and experiences. Neither held a grudge or jealousy, as it was all in the past. Natsu admitted to her that he had only been with two women prior to her. Lucy confessed she had been with four men. Natsu actually teased her, saying that because she was so hot, it was easy for her to get men. She also told him about the one week stand with Igneel but of course she never told him his identity. She mentioned how she met an older man at a bar. Natsu just nodded his head and assured her that he wasn't mad or anything. In fact, he was quite happy she told him this. Lucy was so grateful to him. She expected him to get mad or call her names or break up with her but he did none of that. It was at that moment she knew he was the one. Now, if she had to say who was better, it was a tough decision. After weighing in all the factors, she probably had to say Natsu.

She snapped back to reality when she could feel her climax building up again. With one hard thrust, Lucy let out a scream as she had her hardest orgasm of the night. She tried to keep her volume in check but she couldn't help it. Even as she was riding out her orgasm, Igneel still continued thrusting, not quite ready just yet. After a few more thrusts, he also came. He gripped her waist tight as he pressed himself hard against her body. He let out a groan as waves of his seed made its way into her trembling body. They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, not wanting to let go just yet. Lucy slowly moved to a standing position, her back pressed against his broad chest. He made a few steps forward, just to let her hold on to the rock. He was still deep inside her as he massaged her breasts from behind, leaving just a few more marks on her skin. They both knew this was the very last time they could be together like that.

After a few minutes of bliss, he slowly slid out of her. She let out a whine as he slid out for the last time. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she picked up her bikini to put it on. He helped her tie the strings and he also put on his own shorts. She adjusted her top and her hair, needing to cover up her bruises as much as possible. He held her close to him as they made their way back to the hotel. With their heavy fucking, he knew she was too sore to walk on her own. Looking down at her, he could see that she couldn't walk properly, probably still feeling the aftermath of their time together. He smirked to himself, proud of a job well done.

She was grateful he was holding her. She knew for a fact she was too sore to walk alone. She could feel his cum gathering up on her bikini bottoms and some were even still on her legs. She asked him of a favor to bring her to the water first, needing to wash out some of his left over cum on her legs. Just up to knee deep. She didn't want to go too deep or else the cum in her underwear might wash away too. She wanted to savor this moment until they go back to the arms of their respective lovers.

"That was great, Igneel," Lucy said as they walked towards the hotel's back entrances. They didn't want to be caught.

" _This_ is our final time together," Igneel said as he escorted her to her room. "After tonight, we keep our promise of staying away from each other sexually."

"Agreed."

"It was fun while it lasted," Igneel said wistfully. "You were the best I ever had."

Lucy didn't have it in her to say anything in return. Igneel took her silence as a statement that he probably wasn't hers in return but decided to keep that to himself. He knew she was loyal to his son, despite what had just transpired. He considered her as loyal. Tonight was just a momentary lapse of judgment and a way of saying farewell. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Thank you, Igneel," she said finally after a moment of silence. "For giving me the best week of my life and for tonight."

Once they reached her door, she gave his a friendly kiss on the cheek and went inside. Once she closed the door, he lingered for a few more minutes. He contemplated on everything that's happened between them and smiled. She was a precious memory in his sex life. One that he knew he would never forget.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG A SEQUEL! HAHAHAHAHA. I honestly didn't plan on writing a sequel to any of my Slutty!Lucy stories. But, now that I think about it, maybe I should! This one was a sudden middle of the night inspiration. I was planning on focusing on my Nashi stories but I just couldn't resist.**

 **Confession time: I actually love rereading my own work, particularly this one. I really liked its outcome. I honestly did have a story in mind wherein after they met they just had to get together one last time but it took me a while to come up with a suitable plot. But then this was born!**

 **There is a portion here which mentions Natsu. As I was typing this, I was referencing the first chapter and I thought of the reviews. The Natsu comparison was requested by TheOGFTfanatic (so this one is dedicated to you!) and I couldn't help but write that in. I know you probably wanted one when Nalu was the one having sex but this fic is mostly IgLu. My Nalu smut stories are in a different ….. universe, you could say. I hope you understand! :D**

 **I am also thinking of omakes for this fic HAHAHAH but rather than after their meeting, I was thinking of setting it within the one week they were together. They lasted for one week, there's bound to be a lot of things that could happen! But I'm keeping it strictly limited. No kinky stuff, no toys or roleplay or anything like that. Just the standard scenes.**

 **Yes, I am keeping tabs on all pairing suggestions across all the different fics in this AU. I've noted the often requested pairings from here, the Lucy x Gildarts one and the Lucy x Bacchus one. I am glad there are frequently requested characters. Right now, I'm focusing on my Nashi oneshots. I prefer to write smut stories when I'm in the mood. And also, I'll have to research on suitable plot as well as the personalities of the characters you guys requested. Remember, this is still set in the canon mage-universe with the guilds and everything (except, obviously the Igneel x Lucy ones) so I'd have to think up of ways to correlate the worlds. Stay tuned for them!**

 **I won't stop writing Nalu smut stories, of course. Like I said, I write smut stories whenever I'm in the mood so stay tuned for those as well!**

 **Happy holidays! And thank you for your support in my Slutty!Lucy AU series! :D**


	3. Answering an Important Call

**A/N: Another one! HAHAHAHA. I have nothing to say about this one, I was just so suddenly inspired! If you still have time, I hope you read the lengthier A/N at the end! Thank you! On to the smut!**

* * *

It was the 2nd night of Igneel staying at Lucy's apartment. They had already christened Lucy's bedroom, kitchen counter, kitchen table, bathroom, and living room couch. They were like bunnies the way they were going at it. Who knew that at his age he was still able to keep it going? Granted, 38 wasn't really that old of an age but compared to her, it kind of was. He didn't know her age but he could say 20, 21? She was a vixen in bed! She had a talented mouth and an incredibly tight pussy.

They were on her bed. Well, their bed for the week. He was on his back and she was on her stomach, sucking on his cock. The sight of her head bobbing up and down was such a turn on. They had finished dinner about two hours ago. They honestly meant to watch a movie together, just chilling. But then it got to a steamy scene and out of nowhere Lucy just decided to strip him off his boxers and suck him. But hey, he certainly wasn't complaining.

Just a few minutes in, his phone suddenly rang from the bedside table. He groaned, not particularly in the mood to be entertaining a call. He reached for his phone to ignore the call but his eyes widened when he saw the caller ID. It was his wife. Shit, this seriously wasn't happening! Why was she calling? She usually didn't call him whenever he was out of the city. The call ended but before he could sigh in relief, a few seconds later it began ringing again. Lucy stopped her sucking and gave him a confused look.

"Sorry, I have to take this, important call," Igneel said. "Is it okay if you kept quiet?"

Not really in the position to respond verbally, she just nodded her head and continued. Every once in a while she'd stop at the head and just sucked it as if she was eating a lollipop. He let out a loud groan before answering the call.

"Hey, Ig! What took you so long to answer?" his wife's voice said.

"Sorry, I was in the shower," Igneel replied. "Anyway, is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no!" she said. "Just wanted to call and greet you a happy anniversary!"

No. No damn way. Igneel's eyes widened in a panic. He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear to check the date. Oh, he was so screwed, literally and figuratively. He knew he had forgotten something! It really was his wedding anniversary with his wife. It was a good thing he managed to arrange a little delivery gift before he left. That way, it didn't look like he had forgotten.

Lucy suddenly stopped sucking him and changed her position. He watched her as she slowly went up and swing her legs over his own. She grabbed his cock and positioned it at her entrance. She slowly slid down, trying so hard to stifle her moan as his length entered her. Igneel had to cover his phone's microphone just so his wife couldn't hear him groan as his shaft was being covered in her wet caverns.

"Y-Yeah! Did you like the gift?" Igneel said, trying so hard to keep his voice neutral. Once Lucy had adjusted to his size, she began riding on top of him. She gripped his shoulders tightly as she bounced on his cock. He threw his head back against the headboard as she started picking up speed.

"Like it? No, I love it!" his wife exclaimed. He was rather proud of himself. This year, he had gotten her a huge flower bouquet and an expensive bottle of perfume. "I didn't think you'd remember."

"I could never forget!" Igneel said as he sandwiched his phone between his shoulder and his ear. He had to tilt his head a little so that the phone wouldn't fall off. With his other hand now free, both of his hands held on to her waist, helping her as she rode him. He leaned in to capture a bouncing breast in his mouth, earning him a praising mewl in response.

"What was that sound?" his wife asked. Igneel's hands tightened his grip, momentarily forgetting to cover the microphone. He let go with a small pop to answer her.

"Just the fridge. I'm starving right now!" Igneel said quickly as he reclaimed the breast. Lucy leaned in to suck and bite on the exposed side of his neck. Igneel couldn't help but release a moan.

"Oh you, always thinking about your stomach!" his wife laughed. "Does the hotel have something good?"

"They definitely do," Igneel replied, winking at Lucy. She silently giggled as she grabbed the other boob with her head and squeezed it, taunting him. "I was lucky enough to get a room with a fridge with large, juicy melons."

He sucked on the pink nipple, flicking and biting it with his tongue and teeth. Lucy squeaked as she felt that she was nearing an orgasm. Her pace on his cock didn't waver as he himself started thrusting upwards, hitting her sweet spot. Igneel's wife kept on talking, happily describing her day, what had happened, not realizing that her husband was sort of busy. This let Igneel focus his entire attention on making Lucy cum. He set the phone on the table and turned the volume just a little higher. Enough that he could still hear her voice but not enough to let Lucy hear, if that was possible. He didn't really want to reveal to her that he was married. He left out that detail on purpose. He kept on muttering "yeah" and "keep going". Both women thought that those words were spoken to them so they didn't stop what they were respectively doing. A few seconds later, Igneel and Lucy simultaneously hit their orgasms. They buried their faces on each other's shoulders, trying their hardest to stifle their moans. She collapsed on his chest, trying to stabilize her breathing as he picked up his phone.

"And then Sharlene surprised us with a huge cake!" his wife giggled. Igneel covered the microphone again, trying to normalize himself. Once he was calm enough, he answered her.

"That sounds really great! Seems like you had a good day!" Igneel said. "Listen, I gotta go. It's hitting close to 11 here and I have an early day tomorrow. Hope you don't mind."

"What? Already? It's only 6 in the evening," his wife said. Igneel chuckled.

"You forget that Acalypha is 5 hours ahead of Magnolia," he said. "I really have to go. I'm glad you loved my present!"

"Always! I love you!" his wife said.

"I love you too!" Igneel said as he hung up. Lucy sent him a curious look, silently asking him who that was. "That was my sister, it was her birthday today and since I couldn't make it, I had to send her a gift."

Igneel mentally pat himself on the back for that one. He quickly sent a 'Happy Anniversary' message to his wife, adding lines about how he forgot to say it. He set the phone back on the bedside table and flipped them over, this time Lucy on her back and him hovering above her. Lucy smirked as she ran her hands over his abs.

"I thought you have an early day tomorrow?" she purred seductively. He thrust his cock inside her and quickly filled her to the hilt. She yelped at the swiftness.

"Yeah, I have an early day of fucking your brains out," Igneel growled as he started fucking her again, making sure this time that she would scream his name until she lost her voice.

* * *

 **A/N: DAMN I swear I keep coming back to this pairing! There's so much that can happen in one week! Lucy x Human!Igneel is so hot I swear XD. Right now, I'm gathering all the requested men throughout the stories. The guy with the most requests gets to be the next pairing. Want to suggest a character? Feel free to do so! You can request as many characters as you want!**

 **In response to some negative reviews, I intended for Lucy to be already in a relationship with Natsu only in the Gildarts x Lucy fic, Once a Month Type of Thing (Only this one. I really love Gildarts x Lucy and I might keep on making fics for this pairing) and this one (as for the previous chapter only. This chapter and any other possible future omakes for this pairing are solely based on what happened during the one week Lucy and Igneel were together.) All other males Lucy has sex with are just plain and simple fucks, with no romantic attachment involved and she is also NOT with Natsu in this AU.**

 **I'm not gonna lie, I find the negative reviews funny XD Thanks for taking the time to read my story anyway, even if in the end you'll just send something negative. It helps me reflect and also clarify on things. Keep them coming!**

 **As of the tally, the most requested males were Freed (with 5) followed by Rufus (with 4). There were also a couple of requests with a threesome between them. Before I start a Slutty!Lucy AU fic, I'd search for appropriate timings in the anime where I could fit this somewhere. If you don't get what I mean, it's just like how the Bacchus x Lucy fic was set during the Grand Magic Games, more specifically some time after hourse, in the episode where Bacchus, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Wendy were the only ones still standing while everyone else was passed out. This is what I intend for other pairings. I will remind you, this AU is set during the canon universe, it's just that it's AU in a sense where Lucy's a closet slut. Well, closet to her closest friends, anyway. The guild (with the exception of course to the guildmates she'd have sex with) sees her as this prim, proper, and pure girl. What they didn't know was that she had a hidden side of her. This is the entire focal point of my AU. So until I find the appropriate time for Freed and Rufus, I'd focus on the easier pairings.**

 **From time to time I will continue making fics on my Nashi oneshots or my Nalu ones. Like I said in my previous A/Ns, it really all depends on when I have sudden inspiration to write something.**

 **For the Nashi oneshots, those will be put on hold for the moment as school has restarted and I am once again busy. I apologize if I was unable to post during the holidays. I expected to have a lot of free time (for writing, anyway) but I was dead wrong XD. Hope you forgive me. Don't worry, I have not forgotten!**

 **Once again, I thank all of you who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my stories and myself. I started all of this just for laughs and now it's like I gained a part time job XD I am always willing to accept requests, be it for my Slutty!Lucy AU, or my Nashi fics, or Nalu fics, or anything! I dedicate what I write to whoever requests them.**

 **Hope you all have a prosperous 2018 ahead of you! :D**


End file.
